


Сравнительный анализ сходств и различий между Скорпиусом Малфоем и Альбусом Северусом Поттером

by WebKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: Отцы обоих знамениты — это правда.Но мистер Малфой прославился лишь тем, что в школьные годы был такой занозой в заднице Гарри Поттера, что тот посвятил его персоне половину своего интервью «Пророку».По крайней мере, именно так сказал Альбус Скорпиусу при первой встрече.





	Сравнительный анализ сходств и различий между Скорпиусом Малфоем и Альбусом Северусом Поттером

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Compilation of Things that Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter Have in Common, and Some Things that They Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342288) by moonythestrals. 



**1\. Нечто синее**

Отцы обоих знамениты — это правда.

Но мистер Малфой прославился лишь тем, что в школьные годы был такой занозой в заднице Гарри Поттера, что тот посвятил его персоне половину своего интервью «Пророку». 

По крайней мере, именно так сказал Альбус Скорпиусу при первой встрече.

Скорпиус тут же напомнил, что отец Альбуса знаменит лишь тем, что не умер, а также странной привычкой давать детям имена усопших. Не лучший аргумент, который ничуть не помог скрасить неловкость первой встречи.

— По крайней мере, у моего папы клевый шрам, — сказал Альбус, закипая.

Скорпиус глянул на него исподлобья.

— У моего татушка круче.

— Да неужели? — фыркнул Альбус. — А мой папа убил того, кто ее придумал!

— Из зависти, что ему такая не досталась! — фыркнул Скорпиус в ответ.

После чего они рывком задернули пологи на кроватях и больше в тот вечер не разговаривали, хотя было всего восемь часов, и им еще предстояло собрание в библиотеке.

***

Оба не любили загадки — но ведь это еще не повод для взаимной симпатии.

— Что было первым, — спросил дверной молоток, — феникс или пламя?

— Феникс! — ответил Скорпиус, а Альбус выпалил: — Пламя!

— Почему это? — развернулись они лицом друг к другу. 

— Разумеется, первым был феникс! — сказал Скорпиус. — Как можно разрушить то, что не существует?

Альбус закатил глаза.

— А как можно что-то создать из ничего?

— Прекращай вести себя как гриффиндорец, — презрительно вздернул нос Скорпиус.

— А ты не коси под слизеринца, — отрезал Альбус и злобно дернул Скорпиуса за галстук.

— Вообще-то, — донесся сзади голос Невилла Лонгботтома, — если б вы оба вели себя как рейвенкловцы, то не торчали бы вечно под дверью.

Альбус и Скорпиус дружно нахмурились.

— Но профессор, — возразил Скорпиус, — он вечно нам самые сложные задает.

— Точно, — подхватил Альбус. — Он знает, что нам тут не место, вот и цепляется.

Дверной молоток в ответ повторил загадку.

— Рискну предположить, — сказал Невилл, — что отгадка такая: «У круга нет начала».

— Логично, — сказал молоток, и дверь распахнулась.

— Более идиотской загадки в жизни не слышал, — пробурчал Скорпиус, входя в гостиную вслед за Невиллом.

Альбус согласно хмыкнул.

— Интересно, они хоть иногда повторяются?

— Надо бы изучить этот вопрос, — задумчиво протянул Скорпиус. 

— Давай, — Альбус подошел к парте у стены и достал из сумки «Историю Хогвартса. Издание 65-е».

Невилл смотрел, как две головы, темная и светловолосая, склонились над партой, как пальцы заскользили по строчкам книги, основательно зачитанной и потрепанной.

— Поверить не могу, что у тебя нет этой книги с собой, — услышал он ворчание Альбуса.

— Я ее в спальне забыл! — обиженно ответил Скорпиус.

Невилл улыбнулся про себя и тихонько покинул гостиную.

**2\. Нечто одолженное**

Оба были очарованы маггловскими изобретениями.

Точнее, Скорпиус был очарован маггловскими изобретениями, а Альбус был очарован очарованностью Скорпиуса.

— Говоришь, в нее встроены сенсорные чары? — Скорпиус возил пальцем по панели и заворожено наблюдая, как регулятор громкости на экране прыгает вверх-вниз.

— Нет, сколько можно повторять — просто сенсоры! И прекрати так делать, — Альбус выдернул из уха наушник и попытался забрать у Скорпиуса свой iPod. — У меня уже голова кругом!

— Эй! Я же музыку слушаю! — нахмурился Скорпиус, вернул руку Альбуса с iPod-ом себе на колени и уставился на маленький экран. — А что это за песня, кстати? Язык какой-то странный.

Альбус слегка порозовел, радуясь, что склонившийся над экраном Скорпиус ничего вокруг не замечает. 

— Опеннинг из «Цельнометаллического алхимика». Ну, это что-то вроде телесериала.

— Телесериал? — Скорпиус так быстро вскинул голову, что Альбус едва успел отклониться. — То есть, теле-телесериал? Такой, где маленькие человечки бегают в коробке с антеннами? 

— Ну-у, — протянул Альбус, напуганный блеском в глазах Скорпиуса. — В нашем телевизоре антенн нет, но…

— У вас есть телевизор? 

Альбус фыркнул.

— Конечно, у нас есть телевизор. Большой, плоский и… ой! — Скорпиус вдруг сильно сжал его руку.

— Я еду, — заявил Скорпиус.

— Что? Куда?

— К тебе, придурок. Хочу увидеть этот телевизор. 

Альбус отшатнулся.

— Чего? Нет! — и тут же: — И не называй меня придурком.

— Почему нет? — Скорпиус потянул его на себя.

— Потому что я не придурок!

— Да я не об этом!

Альбус решительно выдернул руку из ладони Скорпиуса и соскочил с кровати.

— Ты мне даже не друг! — выпалил он. И с трудом подавил чувство вины при виде того, как изменилось лицо Скорпиуса.

И только выйдя из башни Рейвенкло, понял, что забыл забрать у него свой iPod. 

**3\. Нечто старое**

— Эй, — осторожно сказал Альбус, медленно приближаясь к столу, где склонился над работой по Трансфигурации Скорпиус.

Скорпиус и ухом не повел, но перо яростно заскрипело по пергаменту.

— Э-э, думаю, нам надо поговорить, — Альбус достал из сумки небольшую коробку и положил ее прямо на сочинение Скорпиуса.

Скорпиус нахмурился.

— А я думаю, нам не о чем… — тут он разглядел коробку и замер. Альбус в волнении закусил губу. 

— Ладно, — промолвил Скорпиус через минуту, повертел коробку в руках, и поднял, наконец, взгляд на Альбуса. — Я слушаю.

Альбус закатил глаза.

— Тебе никогда не говорили, что друзей не купишь?

— Вот еще, конечно, нет, — задрал нос Скорпиус. — А то ты сам не знаешь. 

Альбус рассмеялся.

— До рождественских каникул еще далеко, — сказал Скорпиус, радостно раскурочивая коробку. — Как ты умудрился его достать?

— Ну, — вспыхнул Альбус, — я сказал папе, что мой друг о нем просто мечтает.

И впервые за все годы обучения в Рейвенкло Альбус почувствовал себя по-настоящему умным — потому что Скорпиус просиял ему в ответ солнечной улыбкой, почти забыв про новенький iPod на коленях. 

**4\. Нечто новое**

— Значит, мне можно будет приехать к тебе посмотреть телевизор, да? — спросил Скорпиус, постукивая ногой в такт звучащей в наушниках музыке.

— Только если мне можно будет посмотреть на татуировку твоего отца.

— Странное желание.

— Не более, чем твое — поахать над нашей бытовой техникой, — тут же парировал Альбус. 

— Ладно, — сказал Скорпиус. — Но «Цельнометаллического алхимика» мы будем смотреть вместе.

— Но я его уже видел!

— Раз я собираюсь уговорить отца показать Темную метку сыну Гарри Поттера, то ты вполне можешь еще раз посмотреть сериал с лучшим другом. 

Альбус вспыхнул. Ему страшно понравилось, как Скорпиус произнес это «с лучшим другом».

— Ладно, — сказал он, пряча глаза. — Следующим летом.

— А почему не этим? — надулся Скорпиус.

— Нам еще надо убедить отцов, что если они друг друга поубивают, это плохо скажется на их репутации. А на это нужно время.

Скорпиус пожал плечами.

— Моему не нужно.

— Почему-то, — сухо сказал Альбус, когда Скорпиус никак не отреагировал на его недоверчивое молчание, — мне в это мало верится. 

— Но это правда! — горячо возразил Скорпиус. — Конечно, раньше он кривился, но я продолжал рассказывать о тебе, и в итоге он сказал: «Думаю, могло быть и хуже» — и все, потому что мама на него та-ак посмотрела... и теперь он иногда только, как мама это называет, некультурно ворчит, но и только, — выпалил он на одном дыхании. 

Альбус моргнул.

— Ты рассказываешь им обо мне?

Скорпиус вспыхнул.

— А ты что, обо мне не рассказываешь? — спросил он немного обиженно, и поспешно добавил: — Да не в этом дело!

Альбус приподнял бровь.

— Спорим, если ты сейчас же отправишь матери письмо, она не откажет, — Скорпиус сунул под нос Альбусу перо.

Альбус глянул на решительный блеск в глазах Скорпиуса и обреченно вздохнул. Наверное, лучше не возражать. И неважно, что в глубине души он подозревал, что при всем желании не смог бы отказать Скорпиусу, ни в чем. Вспомнив, что вообще-то ему рановато видеть в этой фразе двойной подтекст, он взял предложенное перо. 

— Ладно, — он оторвал кусочек пергамента.

_Привет, мама!_  
Скорпиус хочет приехать к нам на каникулы, потому что слегка помешан на электроприборах.  
Приготовишь на ужин картошку?  
У меня все ок.  
С любовью,  
Альбус. 

Скорпиус уставился на него с подозрением.

— Ты же не собираешься это…

В этот момент в окно влетела Хедвиг-младшая, ухватила измятый пергамент и была такова.

— Ай-яй-яй, — блеснул глазами Альбус.

Сделал вид, что не слышит ворчание Скорпиуса о дурацкой привычке Гарри Поттера давать детям определенные имена, и ухмыльнулся.

***

Хедвиг вернулась наутро — влетела в Большой зал во время завтрака и сбросила письмо прямо в стоявшее перед Альбусом картофельное пюре. 

— Какая ирония, — сказал Скорпиус. Альбус нахмурился и попытался вытереть пергамент его галстуком.

— Подумаешь, — он сунул свиток Скорпиусу: — На, сам читай. Чтоб не обвинял потом, что не отговорил тебя ехать.

Скорпиус закатил глаза, развернул письмо и принялся читать.

— Привет, Ал,— начал он высоким фальцетом. Альбус поперхнулся апельсиновым соком и возмущенно закашлялся. — Это твое первое письмо за две недели, и, конечно, оно о еде. Ты ведь там не ходишь голодным, правда?

Тут Скорпиус состроил Альбусу жалобную мину. У Альбуса вдруг картошка подпрыгнула в желудке — смешно, право слово, ведь что может быть привлекательного в жалобной мине Скорпиуса? И в Скорпиусе вообще. Альбус потряс головой.

— Читай про себя, — буркнул он в свою тарелку.

Скорпиус показал ему язык, и принялся читать

И читал.

И читал.

— Мерлин великий, — сказал он наконец, уставившись на пергамент со смешанным выражением недоверия и зачарованного ужаса.

Альбус поднял голову.

— Мерлин великий, — снова сказал Скорпиус.

— Что?

— Мерлин великий, — повторил Скорпиус и врезал Альбусу по плечу.

— Ой! — Альбус нахмурился и потер руку. — Ты чего?

— Чего я? — недоверчиво спросил Скорпиус, потрясая пергаментом. — О, даже не знаю, Ал!

— Да что…

Скорпиус не дал ему договорить.

— Может быть, я удивлен тем, что, — он взмахнул письмом перед носом Альбуса, — твоя мать уверена, что мы встречаемся?

Альбус уронил вилку. 

Скорпиус хмуро уставился на него.

— Э-э, — выдавил Альбус. — Мама думает, что мы встречаемся?

Скорпиус бросил пергамент ему в лицо.

Он прочитал.

И перечитал.

— Мама думает, что мы встречаемся, — уныло сказал он.

Скорпиус сдавленно зарычал и отшвырнул салфетку. 

— Постойте, — встряла сидевшая по соседству Аманта Бутс. — Вы не встречаетесь? 

— Скорпиус Малфой! — заорала из-за соседнего стола Лили Поттер. — Я же говорила — только посмей его обидеть, голову оторву!

Скорпиус закашлялся и оторвался от попыток поджечь салфетку.

— Я не понял, что ты имела в виду! — он запнулся. — Да и сейчас не понимаю!

— Я нажалуюсь папе! — заявила Лили.

— Но я же уже купила платье на свадьбу, — немного растерянно сказала Элиана Лавгуд. 

Альбус уронил голову на стол.

**5\. Узелок на счастье.**

— Ну ты пойми, — сказал потрясенный Скорпиус. — Я и не подозревал, что ты мне нравишься!

Альбус глубже зарылся в подушку.

— Я догадывался, — сказал он — и тут же понадеялся, что Скорпиус этих слов не услышит. Напрасно.

— … — сказал Скорпиус.

И треснул Альбуса по голове. Сильно.

— Эй, — крикнул Альбус, подскочив на кровати. — Совсем офигел?!

— Нет, это ты офигел! — Скорпиус опрокинул Альбуса на спину и ударил его подушкой. — Почему мне не сказал?

— Я разрешил тебе слушать мой iPod! — Альбус вскинул руки, защищая лицо от следующего удара.

Скорпиус только сильнее прижал его к кровати и угрожающе помахал подушкой.

— Я подарил тебе iPod!

— Любовь не покупают, придурок! — рявкнул Скорпиус и снова его шмякнул.

— Я поделился с тобой «Историей Хогвартса»! — рявкнул Альбус в ответ, пытаясь отпихнуть Скорпиуса. — Какие еще тебе нужны доказательства?!

— Другие! — выкрикнул Скорпиус и снова занес подушку.

— Ну так получай! — крикнул Альбус, отшвырнул подушку и впился в его губы.

***

— Не понимаю, почему мы не сделали этого раньше, — сонно пробормотал уткнувшийся ему в шею Скорпиус.

— Некоторые люди соблюдают традиции, знаешь ли.

Скорпиус вздохнул, теплое дыхание защекотало ухо, и Альбус тихонько рассмеялся. 

— То есть теперь я должен на тебе жениться?

— Ну, еще лет пять наши родители точно потерпят. 

Скорпиус в ответ куснул его за мочку уха.

— Ладно, но только если ты мне все-таки покажешь этот свой телевизор.

Альбус возвел глаза к небу.

— Ладно. Но ты мне покажешь татушку своего отца.

Скорпиус собрался возразить, но Альбус быстро продолжил:

— И с тебя тоже подарок.

А потом опрокинул Скорпиуса на спину и закрыл ему рот поцелуем.

**6\. Взаимность**

— Я решил, что не стану просить, — проинформировал Скорпиус, ведя Альбуса по коридору.

Альбус презрительно хмыкнул.

— Чего еще ждать от слизеринца. Проследил, чтоб я выполнил свое обещание, и тут же нарушил свое.

— Я не обещал, что буду просить вместо тебя, — Скорпиус постучал в дверь. — И не ври — ты с большим удовольствием пересмотрел со мной «Алхимика». 

— Возможно, — ответил Альбус, вступая за ним в кабинет Драко.

— С приездом, — сухо приветствовал Драко сына.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой, — начал Альбус без обиняков. — Могу я взглянуть на вашу Темную метку?

Драко подавился чаем.

— Прости, папа, — Скорпиус плюхнулся на диван у стола Драко. Судя по выражению лица, особого сожаления он не испытывал — скорее, ему было весело. — Это было условием сделки.

Драко повернулся к сыну.

— Хочешь сказать, что пошел на это без моего согласия, лишь бы удовлетворить свое нездоровое любопытство по поводу мерзких маггловских штучек?

Скорпиус вжался в спинку дивана с уже куда более виноватым видом.

— Мистер Малфой, подумайте об этом как о плате за повышение вашего социального статуса путем улучшения отношений между двумя знаменитыми семьями, — произнес Альбус нараспев.

Драко выгнул бровь и слегка призадумался.

— Кроме того, — жизнерадостно добавил Альбус, вытаскивая из кармана цифровую камеру, — мой папа будет в бешенстве. 

***

— Сотри немедленно, — рявкнул Гарри. — Это оскорбление для всех, кто сражался на войне, это…

Альбус охнул.

— При всем моем уважении, — серьезно сказал Скорпиус, — я считаю это прекрасным напоминанием о той войне, где вы сражались, чтобы сделать этот мир лучше. По крайней мере, — добавил он скромно в ответ на удивленный взгляд Гарри, — так мой папа говорит. 

Гарри фыркнул. Альбус послал Скорпиусу широкую улыбку.

Гарри окинул их взглядом и обреченно вздохнул.

— А это откуда? — сменил он тему, указывая на камеру Альбуса.

Альбус просиял.

— Это? — он поднял камеру, шагнул к Скорпиусу и взял его за руку. — Это подарок!

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
